Region Creation
Stellar Powers start with a single region. Describing a Region When a player enters the game, they first must claim a region and describe it. ''Terrain'' Describe the physical features of your selected region, with at least one major planet or more at the player’s discretion. Players are encouraged to divulge a bit more on general starscape, the populated and underpopulated areas of the region, and/or the names and locations of cities, space stations, or stellar phenomena within the region. ''People'' Describe what the people in the region generally look like. What do they wear? What race(s) are they? What is their culture like? What do they do in their daily lives? Consider the functioning of your region’s society and how they first entered space. Are they freshly free from their homeworld’s atmosphere or have they spread through the regional solar system? ''Resource'' Describe one resource that can be abundantly found in the region as well as at least one resource the people will have to import from outside out of necessity or desire. Given Empire 5’s setting in a space-age intergalactic community players are encouraged to introduce resources that are either uniquely abundant to the region or represent a specialized form of labor, manufacturing capability, or knowledge. A resource in your starting region begins play at Great quantity meaning there are three trading posts in your region, of which your Stellar Power automatically controls one at the start of the game. The other two are vacant. Describe and name your region's trading posts in your writeup. A capital region requires an import necessity which is not automatically satisfied by the resources available in the region; you have to find a way to acquire that resource through a deal with another player, seizing foreign trading posts, or discovering distant locations to extract tribute from. If the resource requirement of a region goes unmet for too long there may be revolts or rebellions. You can trade resources with other players. The mechanics of trade are discussed under Base Mechanics: Trade. ''Philosophy'' When a player enters the game, their people and leaders adhere to an overarching ideology that guides their moral and ethical structures; alternatively their Stellar Power lacks a coherent ideological bent represented by a “vacant” learning center. Gaining the support of organized ideologies can be helpful or have unusual effects. Players can introduce their own organized Ideologies with a special action if they have a Philosophy score of 10, raising an existing unorganized belief to official status, creating a new schism of an existing Ideology, or creating something entirely new. Your region contains one Learning Center at the start of the game. This could be a major temple or monastery, a significant library or university, a sacred historical or technological monument, or any number of other intellectual hubs which have influence over regional thought. In your writeup, note both a physical description of your regional Learning Center and whether your region’s Learning Center is under the control of a particular philosophical thought or not currently occupied. Category:Rules Category:Empire 5